Broken Dreams and a New Life
by Half-Breed Ghost
Summary: Yugi and his sister were separated when they were very young. Now a mysterious girl appears on Duelist Kingdom Island,she seems to be conected to Yugi in some way. Rated for violence, blood, alcohol references and language. JoeyxOC, YamixTea
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE (10 Years ago, in Domino Town) 

Yugi shuddered as he heard the leather belt hit his sister's skin. He also heard his Daddy screaming at her. His daddy took another swig of beer.

"Cry you damned little girl! You **know** it's your fault that your mother's dead! We never should have had you, or your worthless excuse for a brother! You can rot in HELL!" he screamed at her. Yugi heard the slap of the belt again, and he heard his sister scream. He wished he could help her, but she told him to stay in the closet until Daddy went away. Tears began to stream down the young boy's face.

'Why is Daddy so mean to us? He was never like this before Mommy died.' Yugi thought. You see, Yugi and Krystal (his sister) mother died shortly after giving birth to them.

After an hour, the beatings stopped, and Yugi heard the front door slam. He saw Krystal fling open the closet door, nearly **covered** in blood. And the blood that was dripping from her pink hair dyed it red. She took Yugi in her arms and whispered to him.

"Yugi, we're going to get out of here. We **have** to! Daddy will be back soon, and I can't lock you up in the closet forever." She said, breathlessly.

"Where will we go?" Yugi asked.

"We're going to Grandpa's house. We'll be safe there." She answered. Krystal took Yugi by the hand. And they went to their room, packing the very few clothes and other things they had. They ran out the front door, and down the road.

-------------------

When Solomon Motou opened the door to the Kame Game Shop, he never expected to see his grandchildren, without their father! When he saw his granddaughter, he was shocked that she was almost covered in blood.

"Krystal! What happened to you?!" he asked them. Krystal was in tears when she replied.

"Daddy beat me again." She sobbed.

"Again?" Solomon asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Daddy beats her every night when he gets home from work." Said Yugi.

"You two come inside right now" Solomon directed them. He looked both ways down the sidewalk and closed the door. He turned around and saw his two grandchildren, one bruised and bleeding, and the other whose shirt was stained with his sister's blood.

"Come on Krystal, let's get you cleaned up." Solomon took his granddaughter's hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom. He sat Yugi down on the couch and popped in one of the videos he had for when they came over. He gently took off Krystal's clothes and was shocked to see so many scars and cuts on her small body. He sat her in the tub and gently washed the blood away.

------------------

(a few days later)

Krystal happily hummed a tune while sweeping up the floor of the Kame Game Shop, and Yugi wiped the counters with a wet rag. Solomon smiled as he watched his grandchildren play in perfect safety, away from their father. Then ,a black car pulled up in front of the store and Yugi and Krystal's father came out!

"You two, hide now. Your father's here." Solomon said to them. Krystal pushed Yugi into the closet and then she hid behind the counter.

"Hello Solomon." Their father said as he entered the store.

"What do you want, Hirugashi?"

"I simply came to get my children. They're here aren't they?"

"No, I'm not letting you take them away to abuse them some more."

"Abuse?" the children's father began to laugh. "Abuse is the farthest thing from my mind! I just want my children back." He walked behind the counter. "And here's one of them."

"NO! I don't wanna go!!" Krystal screamed, full of terror at seeing her father again. He grabbed her wrist.

"Come on Krystal, we need to get home so you- I mean so DADDY can start dinner. Now, where's your brother?"

"I'm not gonna tell you!" the young girl began clawing at her father's arm. "Now let me go!! Grandpa! I don't wanna leave!!"

"She has no choice Solomon. She MUST come with me." Solomon's face had an expression of defeat. His eyes filled up with tears as he knelt down beside the frightened young girl.

"Krystal, he's right. I can't keep you here, because I'm not your LEGAL guardian." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Krystal cried into her grandpa's shoulder and Hirugashi picked her up, walked outside with her and put her in the car. Yugi ran out from the closet and got outside just as the car sped away. He ran after it, tears falling from his eyes.

"SISTER!!!!" he cried as the car got out of Yugi's view. He fell to the ground, crying. Solomon ran after him and picked him up. Yugi stared down the street where the car had taken his sister away, knowing that he would never see her again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: you like it? I almost started crying when I wrote the last part. Well, this is my first non-humor YGO fic, so all flames will be used to make thanksgiving dinner. I WILL NOT continue until I get enough people who want me to, so this is almost a one-shot thing. I REALLY want to continue, so, PLEEEEASE tell me you like it!!!


	2. To Duelist Kingdom!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YGO, but I own my OC, Krystal. SHOUTOUTS!! 

RoseGodess874: thanks for the review! But, don't feel bad for her, things turn out okay in the end.

anonymous: thanks for the compliment but, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!?!

Ellerie Kelly: Thank you! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi stared at the sky. He was on Duelist Kingdom Island, waiting for the start of the tournament. He wondered why he felt as though something was missing, other than his grandpa, in his life. He felt. . .empty.

"When is the tournament gonna start Yuge?" said the blonde haired-brown-eyed teenage boy standing next to Yugi.

"It'll start soon Joey, keep your shirt on!" said a brown-haired blue eyed girl standing on the other side of Yugi.

Yugi smiled at the blonde. "Joey, just be patient, okay?"

"Whatever." Said Joey and he stuck his hands into his pockets. Just then, a sliver haired man, wearing a red jacket and pants to match (A/N: Pegasus isn't one for fashion, is he?)

"Greetings Duelists!" he shouted and the crowd stopped talking. As he went on explaining about the tournament and all its rules (A/N: blah, blah, blah. . .) Yugi was lost in thought. Why couldn't he remember what seemed to be missing? Why? Just then, Pegasus said something that caught Yugi's attention.

"I would like you to meet another duelist in this tournament. My daughter, Miyuki!" After he said this, a young girl, about 15 years of age, dressed in a white tank top and light blue jeans and the longest light pink hair you'd ever see (A/N: it's down to her claves. . .on her LEGS) walked out of the shadows leading into the castle. It was so silent you could here a pin drop. A few of the male duelists in the tournament whistled at her, but all Joey could do was stare. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on! She put up a "V" sign with her fingers.

"Duel with me only if you want to get your ass kicked and your starchips stolen!"

A few of the duelist yelled in protest, but she only smiled and walked back into the castle.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(later that day)

Joey sat down by the campfire and sighed.

"Man, it's the first day of the tournament, and I haven't gotten any damn starchips yet!" he said, his voice full of exasperation.

"Well Joey, like you said it's only the first day. I'm sure you'll get some starchips soon." Said Yugi. Just then, a rustle was heard in the bushes. They all turned around to see Pegasus' daughter stepping out through the brush.

"Hey, you're that girl we saw earlier. Wasn't your name Miyuki?" said Tea, relieved to see another girl for a change. The girl smiled.

"Yes, I'm Miyuki Pegasus. Who are all of you?"

"I'm Yugi Motou, this is Tea Gardner and this is Tristan Taylor."

"It's nice to meet you all, but, who are you?" she said pointing to Joey.

"Oh. . .I'm. . .um. . .uh. . .J-joey W-wheeler. Itsverynicetomeetyouareyouaduelisttoo?" Joey stuttered. Miyuki laughed.

"Well, you're funny Joey! Yeah, I'm a duelist. You wanna see my deck?"

'I'd like to see more than that' Joey thought, but out loud he said he would and they walked into the woods, talking about dueling strategies and other stuff.

"So, do you have any friends?"

"Well, if you can count a bunch of security guards as friends. . .then I guess so. Actually, you and the others are the first friends I've ever made."

"Wow. . .are you lonely at all?"

Miyuki looked down and a look of extreme lonliness filled her eyes. ". . .very." Joey felt a need to hug her right then. "But, you all came to the island, and I'd been hoping to make some friends." She looked at Joey and gave him a sad smile. "But, I'll probably lose contact with you when you leave at the end of the tournament." Joey couldn't hold it in any longer. He wrapped his arms around her and she began to cry into his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his embrace tightened. She looked up at him, her eyes full of need and want. . .a want to be loved by another human being other than her father. Joey lowered his mouth to hers and was about to kiss her when. . .

"JOEY!"

Joey pulled away from Miyuki, blushing. She was blushing too. "We'd uh. . .we'd better get back.

"Yeah. . ." she whispered. And they walked back to the campfire where the others were waiting for them.

Little did they know that they were being watched.


	3. Making New Friends isn't so bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 

P.S: Elegon, I KNOW that Yugi's mom was in the manga and the anime. But this is a fancfiction, so it doesn't matter if she was alive or not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A man with silver hair, covering his left eye, and his visible eye was brown, sat watching a plasma screen that was hanging from the ceiling in his large dining room. He sipped his wine and chuckled to himself.

"Those fools have no idea about the plan that I have in store for them" he said, an evil smile on his face. "I think it's time that Miyuki came home." A golden glow appeared behind his hair, which was covering his left eye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miyuki and Joey were sitting at the campfire with Yugi, Tea and Tristan.

"So Miyuki, what kind of cards do you use when you duel?" Yugi asked.

"I use Spellcasters, Dragons, a few Fiends, some Plants, some Aquas, and some Beast-Warriors. I also have an even balance of Magic, Trap and Monster cards." She said, placing her deck on a nearby stump. Suddenly, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then she opened them, picking her deck up off of the stump.

"Well, it's getting late, and I should be going." Miyuki said as she stood up. Joey stood up right after she did.

"Wait! Will we see you again?" he asked, his eyes pleading. Miyuki smiled.

"Most definitely." She said. She waved goodbye to them, and walked off into the woods, disappearing into the blackness of the shadows. Joey sat back down.

"Wow, she's amazing…" Joey said, staring after her as she walked off. Tristan nudged him in the shoulder.

"Sounds like SOMEBODY has feelings for Miyuki!" he said, tauntingly. Joey growled and stood up.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!" He yelled

"It means exactly what it means. You'ew inlove with Miyuki, aren't you?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the castle, Miyuki walked through the vast hallways and entered the dining room. She stood at the end of the table and stared at the man sitting at the head of it.

"What do you want father?" she asked. The man looked up.

"Those are the people I told you about. Why didn't you set the plan into motion?" he asked. Miyuki flinched.

"W-well…I…they just seemed so nice…especially Joey…" she said, turning towards the window. She was blushing a little.

"I see. Since you are forgetting your mission, I guess I should restore your memories." He said. A golden glow came from behind his hair on the side of his face where it covered his eye. Miyuki's eyes went wide and she clenched her head in her hands.

"No…NO!" she screamed as images of her past flooded into her mind.

A young girl getting beaten with a belt…

The young girl hiding her brother in a closet…

A young girl being taken away from the only family she ever loved…

"Take them away! Please!" she shouted as she sank down to her knees on the floor. "…please…" she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "…please, Pegasus……Daddy…take them away…"

Pegasus felt a pang of guilt somewhere in the back of his heart, and he took away all the painful memories from her past. "Will you go through with the plan?" he asked her quietly. She nodded. "Good. I expect it to be done by tomorrow night." He walked over to her and lightly kissed her forehead. "Now, go get some sleep."

"Good night father." She said as she walked out of the room.

Miyuki walked down the hallway, and opened the door to her room. She put on a long, white, lacey and silky nightgown and walked onto her balcony. She saw Yugi and the others sitting around the fire. She rested her chin in her hand and sighed happily as she watched Joey. She loved the way his beautiful brown eyes sparkled with the glow of the fire, the way that his hair gently fell over his face when the wind blew. She picked a flower blossom off of the tree next to the ledge of the balcony, and blew it towards the group. It floated down and landed in Joey's lap. He looked up in the direction it came from, and he smiled when his eyes met Miyuki's. She waved at him, and walked back into her room. When she stepped inside and shut the double doors, a darkness crept over the room. When she looked in front of her, she saw a figure who looked exactly like her, but was wearing a black nightgown and her eyes were more narrow and evil-looking.

"What are YOU doing here?" Miyuki asked, narrowing her eyes at the other girl. The other girl chuckled.

"Is that any way to greet your dark half, Miyuki?" she said, and evil laughter filled the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joey yawned and stretched his arms.

"I think its time to turn in, don't you?" said Yugi as he stood up and walked towards the tent they had set up. Just then, they heard a rustling in the bushes. They all looked towards the sound, and out stepped a girl that looked just like Miyuki, but she was wearing a black leather miniskirt, fishnet stockings, knee-high black leather boots, and a black tube top with a black jacket to match. (A/N: That's a lot of black!)

"Miyuki? Why are you here?" Tea asked, walking towards her. But when she got to Miyuki, she slapped her and Tea fell to the ground.

"Tea!" Yugi said and ran to Tea's side. "Miyuki, why did you do that?" he asked. Miyuki threw her head back and an evil laugh filled the air.

"I'm not Miyuki. I'm Mayu, Miyuki's darker side." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"W-what?" They all asked in astonishment.

"Where's the REAL Miyuki?" Joey asked, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Relax, Miyuki's still in this body. She's just…gone to sleep for a while."

"What did you do to her!"

Mayu pulled a golden chain, and Miyuki stumbled forward, her body was transparent like a ghost's. Golden shackles were around her wrists and her eyes and face were expressionless. She fell to her knees at Mayu's side.

"Miyuki!" Joey shouted as he ran towards her, but Mayu shoved him away.

"Do you really think you can save her? None of you have a Millennium Item!" she said. Then she looked at Yugi, only, he wasn't Yugi anymore. He had changed into Yami. "It…it can't be you!" she shouted as she backed away, her face pale and full of fear. Yami walked towards her. Joey noticed that when Yami walked closer to her, Miyuki's hand moved a little and she blinked her eyes. Mayu ran into the woods, dropping the chains that were holding Miyuki, and she fell to the ground. Yami ran after Mayu.

"Mayu, wait!" he shouted. Mayu stopped and turned around to look at him. "Does Miyuki have a Millennium Item?"

"She does." Mayu said, and pulled out a golden dream catcher. (A/N: It looks like Bakura's Millennium Ring, but it has feathers hanging off it, and the millennium symbol is in the middle of a net.) "This is my Millennium Dreamcatcher. It has the power to see into the future, to bring souls back from the Shadow Realm, and the power to summon real duel monsters to Earth."

"That's quite a lot of power." He replied. Mayu nodded. "How did you come into being?"

"I was born after Miyuki suffered a horrible tragedy that has been erased from her memory. The hatred that filled her soul was so beautiful." Mayu licked her lips. "I was attracted to it instantly."

"What are you planning to do with Miyuki?"

Mayu laughed. "As if I would tell you. Besides, why spoil my fun?" She said and walked away, disappearing into shadow.

"Mayu!" Yami called, but the only thing left of Mayu was her laughter that filled the forest. He walked out of the forest, and saw Joey holding Miyuki's limp body in his arms. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Joey's eyes sparkled in relief.

"Miyuki! Are you okay?" he whispered. She pushed herself upright and then her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"How…how did I get here?" she asked quietly. She looked down at her clothes. "Oh no…I didn't hurt anyone did I?" she said, looking at the group. At this point, Yami had changed back into Yugi.

"No, we're all fine." Yugi said, walking up to her. She backed away towards the edge of the clearing.

"Miyuki, it's us. You're friends. Don't you remember us?" Joey said quietly. She looked at him as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"If you knew what it was that I came here to do, you wouldn't want to be my friends anymore!" She said, her voice shaky. She turned and ran into the forest. All they could do was stand there in silence.

What had she come there to do?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miyuki ran to her room and slammed the door. She ran to her bed, threw herself down on it, and started sobbing. Her door opened silently, and a young man, a few years older than Miyuki, but looking like Pegasus, walked into her room. He sat down on the bed next to Miyuki and gently placed his hand in the center of her back. She gasped and sat up.

"…What…what are you doing in here, Haru?" she whispered, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I heard about what happened. Are you okay? Did Mayu hurt you?"

Miyuki shook her head. "I should stop going to see them…I'm just going to end up hurting them." She placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm such an idiot…thinking that I could actually have friends…"

Haru placed his hands on her shoulders. "No. Don't think that. Keep going to see them. With any luck, they'll help you make Mayu disappear." He wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Sis, it's gonna be okay."

She leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace.

"It's gonna be okay, I'll make sure of it."

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Joey sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the sunrise. He wondered how Miyuki was doing. She had seemed pretty upset when she left the camp last night. A soft breeze tossed his hair around. A rustling in the bushes behind him brought him back to reality. He turned around and saw Miyuki standing there, wearing a knee-length brown Bohemian skirt with a white tank top. She slowly walked towards him and sat down.

"Hey." She said, quietly.

"Hey." He replied, using the same tone of voice.

"I'm…I'm sorry about what happened last night."

Joey looked at her, and she at him.

"Don't be. It's okay."

"No it's not! If I had told you that I had a Millennium Item, you would've been better prepared!"

Joey grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry about it. No one got hurt, so it's no big deal."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Today was going to be perfect.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Yugi woke up and stretched his arms above his head. He looked around the camp for Joey, but he was no where to be found. He stood up and looked around, but the only people he could see were Tristan and Tea, but they were asleep. He started to walk away from the camp. Then, he saw two people walking towards him. It was Miyuki and Joey walking towards them.They waved at him and he waved back.

"Where have you been Joey?" he asked.

"I've been out walking with Miyuki, why?" Joey replied, shrugging.

"Oh, no reason."

Miyuki laughed. "I'll bet he was just worried about you. I'd be worried too, if I woke up and one of MY friends were gone."

Joey laughed. "Good point." he replied.

"Well, let's wake up the others." Yugi said, moving towards Tristan. Miyuki walked towards Tea.

"Tea..." she whispered, gently shaking Tea's shoulder. "Tea...time to wake up."

Tea opened her eyes and moanded slightly. Miyuki stood up. "Morning, Tea." she said, smiling. Tea yawned.

"Mpriosjtrmiyuegnal" she mumbled, which meant something like "Morning Miyuki-chan". Miyuki laughed.

"Want to take a bath? There's a hot spring near here."

Tea sat up instantly. "Sure" she said, and they both started laughing.

"Don't any of you boys follow us." Miyuki called over her shoulder as she and Tea walked into the woods to go to the hot spring, towels in hand.

o0o

Tea and Miyuki had just taken off their clothes and gotten into the hot spring. Tea sighed with relief.

"This feels really good." she said, her eyes half-closed in relaxation. Miyuki nodded.

"Yeah...I'm really sorry about last night."

Tea opened her eyes and looked at her friend sitting next to her. "It's no big deal, really. But, what did you come here to do?"

Miyuki looked down at her reflection. She didn't say anything. Tea looked at her for a while.

"She's really pretty. I can see why Joey was atractted to her." she thought. Miyuki brought her arms up out of the water and stared at the palms of her hands. Tea noticed long scars across each of her wrists.

"(Gasp) Miyuki! What happened to you?" she exclaimed, swimming towards her friend. Miyuki looked up, startled.

"Oh, you mean this? I did this when I was about nine."

"Why!"

Miyuki looekd back down at her wrists."(Sigh) I can't remember. I try to, but I can't. I just remeber feeling like I wanted to die, and that I was a worthless bitch who couldn't do anything."

"You're not worthless!"

Miyuki's head snapped up and looked at Tea, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You're an awesome person! Even though I've only known you for twenty-four hours, I feel like we're going to be close friends for a long, LONG time!"

Miyuki's eyes were tearing up.

"You're such a kind person too! Really!"

Tears ran down Miyuki;s cheeks. "Th...thank you Tea. No one...has ever...said such kind words tome." she said between sobs. She buried her face in her hands and Tea swam over to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't think that you're worthless anymore, okay? And, whatever it was that you came to do, I'm sure you can find a way out of it."

"Thanks."

Tea let go of her friend and smiled. Miyuki smiled back, and they sat and talked for an hour until they heard voices calling them frim the clearing.

"Hey you two! Did you fall in or somethin'?" Tristan called.

"Yeah! It's time to start duelin' again!" called Joey, and Miyuki and Tea laughed.

It was going to be an EXCELLENT day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AG: Well, I hoped you liked this next installment of Broken Dreams and a New Life! I'll try and update soon, k?


End file.
